


keep on haunting me

by ycnderes



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral Deputy, john seed is a ghost and is haunting dep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycnderes/pseuds/ycnderes
Summary: Requested: “You’ll realize soon enough that no one appreciates you like I do” with John seed*Posted on July 2nd, 2018 on tumblr





	keep on haunting me

**Author's Note:**

> _Keep on haunting me / I was as pure as a river, But now I think I'm possessed, You put a fever inside me, And I've been cold since you left / 'Cause I've done some things that I can't speak, And I've tried to wash you away but you just won't leave_

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” John See whispers in your ear at Eli’s funeral. “Hurts to watch what happens when someone decides to  _ play _ hero--”

 

“Stop.” You try to whisper, but it catches in your throat like fish hooks and you can’t manage to say anything else.

 

It can’t be more than a few seconds before he starts again, not once looking at anything other than you. “Do you think he realized? At the end, do you think he knew it wasn’t you?”

 

\---

 

It’s only when Jacob has died that John can actually grasp and hold him. He’s suddenly quiet, after screaming at you for what feels like hours as you fought to get to his brother. Telling you to give in, telling you this was the will of god, screaming as if you’ve killed him again when you shot his brother.

 

There’s a change to him now. Losing a sibling will do that, you think to yourself. But he’s been tormenting you for days, even in death, so you can’t bring yourself to care.

 

“Jacob believed.” His voice isn’t steady, but he cradles Jacob’s body and looks at you, eyes like ice. “I know he did.”

 

“He just said he didn’t,” and you can hear the exhaustion leaking into your voice. “Why would he lie?”

 

You take another few steps before he grabs your arm. “Wait,” he says. “Please.”

 

You leave with Jacob’s dog-tags around your neck and his gun on your back.

 

\---

 

Faith’s reign is over, the bliss has evaporated, and everyone’s celebrating. You should be too.

 

You’re just so tired.

 

“Didn’t you feel it?” John asks, sitting in the empty chair beside you.

 

His eyes follow the condensation on your beer as you sip it. “Feel what?” You wonder how many beers it would take to make him go away.

 

“We… we have a connection.”

 

You snort, not caring who sees you laugh with nobody beside you. “I think now, it’s ‘had’.”

 

He glares at you. “‘Have’. I’m still here, aren’t I?”

 

You ignore his glare and gulp down some more beer. “That’s actually me,” you say, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. “I’m going insane because of you and your family.”

 

And he doesn’t answer. You look at him, and he’s just quiet. It’s two beers later, everyone else is going outside for fireworks as the sky gets darker, and you’ve been left in the bar, that he finally says, “Are you lonely?”

 

“ _ What _ ?”

 

“I meant what I said,” and he looks at you and you don’t know, you never know, if he’s real or not. “We have a connection. Why am I still here?” He demands, and you can’t answer.

 

“I-I don’t --”

 

“No one appreciates you like I do.” You can feel his hand when he grabs yours, skin against skin. “Joseph knew. He knows we’re alike, we complete each other.”

 

You shake your head, “Joseph doesn’t know shit.” You spit, and you just want to sleep. You just want to be alone. You twist your hand away from him, and stand. “You’re dead. You’re dead, John, I killed you.”

 

You walk out of the bar, leaving him behind.

 

You wonder if he’ll be still be with you in the morning.

 

You pray that he stays gone.

 

You wish that he stays with you.

**Author's Note:**

> (yo check out my tumblr, [ycnderes](https://ycnderes.tumblr.com/))


End file.
